Cold War
by Nyubie
Summary: Life can be tough, but sometimes... we can be saved.


The bus drives away into the distance, and leaves you in the pouring rain. The bus stop is nothing but a sign. You look up at the dark gray sky, and close your eyes. Your hood falls off, but your let the raindrops find every exposed inch of you. You are exhausted. The world feels like a ripple of displacement. A feeling of confusion and frustration leads you to your phone. You know one number you have to dial, and wait. You feel the flood of tears fighting to overtake you, and struggle to keep composed. The phone rings twice.

"Hello?" his voice breaks you.

"LuHan, I don't…"

Too late, your tears become a mix of sadness and anger for letting him hear you like this in one. You head for nowhere in particular. Your vision blurred. You wait, trying to silence your sobs.

"LuHan…" you force between sobs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the desperation in his voice leaves a pit in your stomach. Guilt strains your voice.

_I'm so sorry LuHan, you're the only person I could see. _You bite your lip.

"Can I- Can I come see you…?" you let yourself go, and try to compose yourself, "I can't seem to… I don't know…"

"Okay, okay. Where are you?"

You realize it was a mistake. A complete mistake. Why did you have to bother him? He was probably too busy, and in the middle of something important.

"I'm… I'm near the library…" you palm your forehead angrily. You can't compose yourself.

"I'll call you back…" you hiccup and gasp. You were never much of a silent cryer, and this bothered you.

"_, wait!"

You've already hung up. His exasperation echos through your body. Your phone rings, but you ignore it as it begins to slip from your fingertips. The smooth exterior was colder now that it was raining. You're not sure if you should hold on or let it slip away.

The tears keep coming, and the sobbing to a minimum. You walk by strangers who don't notice you, and you're grateful. Your body is trembling, but you feel the world out of balance and let everything spill.

You find a tree outside the library and lean against it. You finally wipe your eyes, but the feeling of hopelessness has you by the heartstrings. You don't bother to fight it when the sky stops raining.

You look up to find LuHan panting for air with an umbrella over the both of you. He doesn't have a jacket, brows furrowed, and his eyes are as deep as the ocean. Clear as day.

You become selfish, your heart swells and bursts as you reach out for him. _Let it spill._

You hear the voice inside you disapprove,_ Oh, you selfish, selfish girl. _

_Yes, I'm selfish, but please… just this once…_

Your sobs become stronger, and hopelessness becomes greater. Your frustration beyond your control. And yet, he holds you.

He holds you and doesn't move. He rubs your back, and pulls you closer.

"You know, I was worried," he chuckled nervously and whispered more seriously, "I was so worried."

He kissed your hair, and held you.

You grip onto his shirt, "I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call, and you were the only one that felt right…"

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything important."

He was patient, and loving. He was everything you wanted, and more. He sat there and listened to you. Took every word you said to heart. Reassured you from beginning to end, and didn't once leave you feeling cold. You talked and talked. You've never talked this much before, but he listened and listened.

"It's just frustrating," you ended.

He leans over takes your hand between both of his, and you felt his eyes bore into your soul. You welcomed it. You accepted what he was going to say before he said it. His eyes were turning you over, like a new autumn leaf, helping you.

"No matter what, no matter when or where, I'm here."

A tear slips from your eyes out of gratefulness, and you laugh as you begin to cry joyfully. You avert your eyes out on to the street, and smile. The weight of the world seemed to have lifted, and you problems seemed to have corrected themselves.

From the outside looking in that coffee shop held two great souls in conversation, and nothing more. The pitifully cold world would never understand.

Your squeeze his hand, and he doesn't reject it.

It's not cold anymore.


End file.
